


Gibbs' Love

by Fairhaven74



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gibbs is born a girl, Girl/Gibbs, Het, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Light Angst, Past Domestic Violence, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairhaven74/pseuds/Fairhaven74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lareina Jordan Gibbs was not a happy woman.  Tony, her Tony was hitting on the Secret Service Agent Caitlin Todd.  Yes L.J. wanted to bring her to NCIS, because they needed a third member to their team, but did he need to make it so obvious that he was hitting on her.  L.J. closed her eyes trying to calm down before she decided Tony needed a head slap to send him into next week.</p>
<p>Yes, I made Gibbs a woman (born a woman).</p>
<p>I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I thought what I don't remember seeing much of is stories where Gibbs is a girl (by birth). I have seen some with Tony as a woman or Gibbs gets turned into a woman, but not many where Gibbs is a woman. This is my first time writing het, I hope it works. It took me 30 minutes to figure out Gibbs' female name. Feedback is welcome. Oh, and by the way this is just for fun. No money is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just made some minor corrections for punctuation and errors.

Lareina Jordan Gibbs was not a happy woman. Tony, her Tony was hitting on the Secret Service Agent Caitlin Todd. Yes L.J. wanted to bring her to NCIS; because they needed a third member of their team, but did he need to make it so apparent that he was hitting on her. L.J. closed her eyes trying to calm down before she decided Tony needed a head slap to send him into next week.

“DiNozzo,” she snapped at him.

“Yes, boss,” Tony promptly replied.

That was all she needed to assure herself that Tony was just trying to flatter Todd. If he had been chasing her, he would have taken longer to respond to L.J.

“You need something to do?”

“No, boss. I have everything covered,” Tony said.

L.J. huffed at him but returned to her own work. She was waiting for Ducky to arrive, so they could ‘appropriate’ the body. L.J. hated giving up cases especially to the FBI. She might have not minded giving a case to Fornell, but on general principle, she just couldn’t do it.

Later after the case was solved, the reports filed, and a new agent hired L.J. walked into her house to find Tony on her couch.

“Don’t you have your own place?”

Tony smiled at her with that DiNozzo smile and strutted over to her, “yes, but mine doesn’t have you in it. Come here.” He pulled her into a kiss that made her knees weak. He had her moaning and wet in no time. She almost hated him for what he could do to her. She always lost control with him; he just knew what would get her going. Before she knew it, she was being picked up and carried up the stairs to her bedroom that she rarely used.

Tony shoved the door open with his foot and carried her over to the bed. When they got there, he quickly got her undressed, and before she knew it, he was on top of her sucking on her breasts. He had her moaning and begging for more.

“That’s it, sweetheart, don’t hold back. It’s been too long since we did this.” Tony started fingering her making her even more desperate for him. The man was a genius when it came to sex; it was probably why she never could push him away even when she should.

“Tony please,” she begged.

“Shush, I’ll get you there. I want to see you come before I start to fuck you into next week.”

It felt so good, Tony had her so high that she couldn’t even remember her own name. When she came, she shuttered and shook. He removed his fingers and started to push into her wrapping her legs around him. His strokes were smooth and powerful, she was just holding on. She continued to moan and beg him for more until she came again. Tony came shortly after her, kissing her neck and shoulder whispering in her ear words of endearments. They had never said ‘I love you,’ but she was sure that she did. She hadn’t been in love with anyone in a very long time, but if she was going to fall for someone, it had to be Tony. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought she heard him whisper, “I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know some were worried about the domestic abuse tag, this chapter will reference the incident and it really isn't graphic. Besides it's Gibbs and well, Gibbs can take care of Gibbs just fine. Feedback is welcome.
> 
> 3/23/18--I'm just making minor editing changes to all old chapters. Two new chapters will follow.

L.J. wanted to smile at Tony’s antics, but she kept a straight face and head whacked him to get him back on track.

“Yes, boss. Thank you, Boss,” Tony said.

L.J. knew that this was a game that she and Tony played to make Kate think and improve her investigative skills. It was working well for them. The Tony at work was not the Tony at home; the Tony at home was attentive, sweet, caring, and a great cook. L.J. hated cooking, might be one of the reasons all her marriages failed. L.J. was pulled from her musings by her office phone.

“Gibbs,” she said as curtly as possible. “Got it. Grab your gear,” she said as she hung up the phone. She could see Tony roll his eyes at her lack of manners.

“What we got boss?” Tony questions.

“A dead marine in Rock Creek Park,” she replied as she headed toward the elevator.

Tony pulled his cell and called Ducky to let him know he was needed. A small smile graced L.J. lips at Tony and his efficiency; Kate was still grabbing her gear. L.J. gave Tony a look that said he better get Kate up to speed soon or she would. Tony nodded in return.

By the time they reached the park, Kate had looked green from L.J.’s driving. She had to smirk at that, Kate needed to toughen up if she was going to make it on Gibbs’ team. L.J. went through team members like water. Tony was the only one that lasted; hell, he was the only one that stayed.   They worked through the crime scene quickly but efficiently ensuring that all evidence was collected to be sent to Abby. Once all the evidence was obtained, and the body loaded the team headed back to the navy yard to find out about their victim.

L.J. was exhausted by the time she made it home from work. The case had ended, and the paperwork filed, the Marine died of natural causes and was mauled by the wildlife. She entered her house and stopped; she reached for her weapon raising it and started clearing the rooms. She knew something was off; someone was in her home that did not belong. She was just getting ready to clear the kitchen when she caught a glimpse of someone coming up from her basement. She recognized him as he entered her vision, but she still held her gun on him.

“What do you want David?” L.J. asked.

David smiled at her, God she didn’t know what she saw in him, ex-husband number one. If she had been smart, she would have left it at ex-husband number one, but no she had to try again and again. Now she had three ex-husbands, but lucky for her she never had to pay them any money, and they had not had any kids. Not that she didn’t want kids, but with her three exes, just bad idea.

“Can’t I just come by and see my wife?” he finally answered.

L.J. narrowed her eyes and him, “ex-wife, and no you can’t just come by and see me.   You’re lucky I didn’t shoot you by accident.”

“Fine, I heard, through the grapevine, that you have someone new. Just wanted to make sure you were alright L.J.”

She laughed at that; this coming from the man who tried to take a nine iron to her during their break-up fight. If she hadn’t been trained to defend and protect herself he might have done some damage, but as it was he got kicked in the balls, and all she got was satisfaction.

“It’s none of your business as to who I’m dating now, we got divorced, remember?”

“Fine, look Diane needs help dealing with Tobias about Emily and I thought you could talk to him and help get things straighten out.”

“Why the hell would I want to help your sister pull something on Tobias? I like Tobias, and if he wants to screw over your sister, fine by me. Now get the hell out of my house before I arrest you for trespassing and breaking and entering.”

She was just pushing him out the door when Tony drove up. He got out of his car with his weapon drawn and pointed at David.

“Problem Boss?” he asked.

She almost would have winced at his tone if she didn’t think it was funny. He sounded as if he would shoot David and ask questions later or better yet have Abby help him dispose of the evidence.

“No, everything is fine here DiNozzo. David is just leaving.”

“Good,” Tony said.

David quickly got into his car and left. Tony turned to L.J., “what the hell Jordan?”

She sighed, “he wanted my help with Tobias and Diane. I told him, no, and to get the hell out.”

Tony stalked up to her pulling her close kissing the top of her head. She could tell he was upset by David’s presence. It was going to turn out to be a good night for her, Tony got extremely possessive when guys hit on her. The sex they had after, was always the best. She snuggled in close to him to assure him that she was his, and only his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

L.J. wanted to yell at Tony. He glued McGee’s keyboard to his desk with superglue. She knew what Tony was doing, but did he need to be so blatant about it. She grabbed the acetone from her desk drawer and tossed to McGee.

“You might want to buy some of that,” she said.

“Thanks, boss,” McGee said while he glared at DiNozzo.

Tony for his part just returned McGee’s glare with his most innocent look. She just sighed as she headed up to MTAC to meet with Director Morrow. She knew that McGee needed to thicken his skin and it was Tony’s job to do that. She just would have liked it to be less messy.

When she returned from MTAC, her team was hard at work, except Tony was missing.

“Where’s DiNozzo?” she asked.

“Abby called, Gibbs” Kate told her.

L.J. quickly headed toward the elevator to get to Abby’s lab. She walked in just as Abby was giggling at something Tony said.

“Hey, boss woman,” Abby said.

“Abby, what have you got?”

“I’ve got a match on your fingerprints and that’s it.”

“Couldn’t you have just emailed the results to Tony?”

Abby looked at her sheepishly, “yes, but I haven’t seen my Tony all day. I missed him.”

L.J. tried to keep her calm, she knew that Abby did not mean anything by her use of ‘my Tony.’ L.J. understood that Tony kept up appearances by going out with Abby, and they just had a brother/sister relationship. L.J. did not know what was wrong with her lately, but anytime someone came on to Tony or hung on him like Abby did, it made her want to throw something.

“Thanks, Abbs. DiNozzo,” she said.

“On your six, boss,” he said and thought what a six it was. Tony could tell that something was up with Jordan, she had been moody and temperamental for a while now. She even got upset by his usual antics and flirting. If it didn’t get better soon, he was going to sick Ducky on her. Everyone said the second ‘b’ in her name was for ‘bitch,’ but this was getting ridiculous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Tony was worried about Jordan. She was irritable and had been sick off and on for the last three weeks. He had tried to get her to talk to Ducky or see a different doctor, but Jordan kept refusing. Tony thought he knew what was wrong, but he really did not want to suggest it to her; he was sure she might want to castrate him.

Tony had just finished in the shower; he had wrapped a towel around him and headed into the bedroom to get ready for the day. Jordan was sitting on the bed holding a small box in her hand, Tony closed his eyes and sighed.

“It’s beautiful Tony.”

“Your answer is no, isn’t it?”

Jordan got up and walked over to Tony she put her arms around his neck, “three times Tony. I’ve been married three times, and all three failed. I figure it’s time for me to call it quits on marriage.”

“Jordan, I…love you. I have loved you since I tackled you in that ally in Baltimore and you kneed me in the balls. Even if you say no and send me on my way out of your life, I will still love you until the day I die. Please, Jordan will you marry me?”

Jordan looked at Tony and saw the sincerity in his eyes. He had never in all their time together said he loved her. She pulled away from him, “Tony we can’t get married. If we did you would have to leave the team.”

“Damn it Jordan, I don’t care if I have to move to a new team. I want you for life. I want to wake up with you every day. I want to hold you every night. I want to make you breakfast in bed on your birthday, and any day I feel like it. I want to make love to you every chance we get. Jordan, I have been with you for over two years, do you think I’m going to run at the first sign of trouble? I don’t want to change you or make you like some perfect wife. I want you for you, just like you are. I love you Jordan,” Tony pleaded with her.

Jordan sighed, she opened the box again and looked at the ring. It seemed very old, it was beautiful and elegant. It must have cost Tony a small fortune. She had never seen the type of cut to the diamond. She closed the lid and handed it back to Tony. Tony took it and sighed but gave her a wry smile.

“I didn’t say no Tony.”

Tony’s smile brightened. He got down on one knee took Jordan’s hand in his, “Lareina Jordan Gibbs, will you marry me?”

“Yes, but you should keep your apartment just in case,” she smirked.

“Yeah, no. I am not going anywhere. You will have to kill me and dispose of my body to get rid of me.” Tony took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Jordan’s finger. He could see she had questions about it, “it’s antique from the 1920’s. The stone is a miner’s cut set in platinum.”

“Tony it must have cost a small fortune. I would have been happy with a plain band.”

“I wouldn’t have, and it actually is a family heirloom. It belonged to my mother, well actually she was given it by her mother. My mother gave it to me right before she died. Told me to hide it from my father. I did and took it with me where ever I went until I was old enough to get a safety deposit box and stored it in there. My dad never knew what happened to it. I think he thought one of the maids stole it.”

She rose on her toes and kissed Tony passionately. Tony’s towel fell to the ground as Jordan pushed him towards the bed. He landed on his back, and she crawled on top of him. She straddled him looking down at him.

“Jordan, we are going to be late for work.”

“Don’t care Tony. I love you. I want you now.”

Tony smiled up at her and gently flipped them, so she was below them. He kissed her until she was breathless and panting. Tony entwined their fingers and pushed their hands over her head. He continued to kiss her as he started to gently thrust into her. They made love for what felt like hours until both were slick with sweat and completely sated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

It had been several weeks since Tony had asked Jordan to marry him. They hadn’t spoken of it since. Jordan wasn’t even wearing the ring except when they were alone. Tony didn’t mind, but Jordan’s behavior was getting even worse. The Director had noticed it and called her into his office right before the day was over. Tony was at her house waiting for her to come home. He had a plan to confront her about her behavior, it probably would all go to hell, but it was worth a shot.

He was sitting on her bed when she came in. She looked tired and upset. He hoped he still had a fiancée when he was done with the conversation. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her ring, slipped it her finger she turned to Tony and walked over towards him. She smiled down at him and slid into his lap. She gave him a gentle kiss.

“Hey,” Tony said.

“Hey yourself.”

“So, what did the Director want?”

Jordan grimaced, “he wanted to know why I have been living up to my ‘second b’.”

“Ah, and what did you tell him?” Tony asked cautiously.

“That I didn’t know, but I would figure it out before he sent me to Ducky,” she sighed.

“Jordan, you know I love you right?” he waited for her nod to continue, “I think I may know what is wrong, but I don’t want you to take it wrong.”

“Tony just spit it out.”

“Here I think you should take this,” Tony handed her an over-the-counter home pregnancy test.

Her eyes widened at it, “Nononononono…I don’t think so.”

“Jordan, you have been sick, off and on for a few weeks, and you have been moody. Please just take it. If it comes back negative, I will drop it.”

Jordan grabbed the box from Tony and stood to head to the bathroom; she already knew what the results would be, positive. How did she tell Tony that she was afraid of being pregnant? Of starting a family not just with him, but with anyone. She could feel him at her back as she went into the bathroom. Five minutes later they had the results; she would not be able to hide it much longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

L.J. knew that she would have to tell the Director soon about her pregnancy, but she just wasn’t ready. Tony had convinced her into making an appointment with her gynecologist to verify the test results before she went to the Director.

She and Tony had fought over his going to the appointment with her; Tony won. They were sitting in the waiting room to be called back. She had already been back for the initial taking of vitals and a urine sample. When she came back out Tony had tried to hold her hand, but she wouldn’t let him. Tony had just sighed and gave up the attempt. He was just happy that she had agreed to the doctor’s visit.

When her name was finally called Tony was right on her six as always. They were taken back into an exam room, L.J was given a gown and told to remove everything and put it on. She glared at the nurse but complied when Tony glare at her. Tony would never admit this, but Jordan was adorable when she pouted.

There was a knock on the door and when Jordan said to enter the doctor came in. She smiled at Jordan and was surprised to see Tony in the room.

“It’s alright you can say whatever you need to in front of Tony. Um, he’s my fiancé.”

“Oh, well congratulations Jordan. I just was reviewing your urine sample results, and yes, it confirms that you are pregnant. I want to do an examine you, and once that is done, I’ll have my nurse bring in the ultrasound machine. Normally, we would only use the fetal Doppler, but I want to get a clearer picture of how far along you are. After we are done with that, I will want you to go and get some blood drawn for more detailed testing.”

Jordan just nodded. Tony seemed happy that he would get to see the baby. The exam was reasonably quick, and the nurse was soon bringing in the portable ultrasound machine. They quickly set everything up, and before Tony and Jordan knew it, they were trying to make out a baby on the screen. The doctor maneuvered the ultrasound transducer over Jordan’s abdomen.

“There we are.” She pushed a button on the machine and the room filled with a rapid beating sound.

“What’s that?” Tony asked.

“That is your baby’s heartbeat.”

“Wow, it’s so fast. Is it supposed to be so fast?”

The doctor smiled at him, “yes that is normal. It’s a good sign. Judging by the size of the fetus I’m estimating you to be about twelve to thirteen weeks. The blood work that we will do will help get it more accurate, and we can take better measurements on your next visit. Do you want some pictures?”

All Jordan could do was nod her head.

“Yes, please,” Tony said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. I plan on updating this story more often now. This is the second post for the day 5/14.

It had been almost two weeks since Jordan’s doctor’s visit and Tony could not stop looking at the ultrasound picture. He had never really wanted children, but when he saw the baby on the screen, he just melted. Tony couldn’t even hold the baby yet or even feel it move, but he was wholly and entirely in love with his…no their child. He didn’t care if it was a boy or a girl; he would love the child no matter what. Tony wanted to climb to the highest building and shout at the top of his lungs that he was going to be a dad. Every night when Jordan fell asleep Tony would whisper to her stomach all the things he wanted to do with the baby. Tony told the baby that no matter what he would be there for it. He would be the dad he hadn’t had.

Tony was worried though. He wanted Jordan out of the field. He knew once she informed the director of her pregnancy he wouldn’t have a choice but to pull her from fieldwork. Tony was aware that Jordan would hate a desk job, but he did not want to lose either one of them. He also understood her fear that she could lose her job, because of their relationship. Tony knew that many would think that he had kept his career or had gotten it because he was sleeping with his boss, but he didn’t care. Tony needed to find a way to make sure that Jordan kept her job, even if he lost his. As much as he loved what he did, he loved Jordan more, and he knew that she would be utterly miserable without it.

Tony was aware that their time was running out for finding a solution; Jordan was already starting to show. Maybe he could make a deal with the Director to stay on while Jordan was on desk duty and he would agree to resign after she was cleared to return to fieldwork. He could be a stay at home dad for a time. He had enough money saved that he could be unemployed for several years if Jordan was working. They could get married, and he could sell his apartment and use the proceeds to either payoff Jordan’s house or pay it down. That would help keep him from having to work for even longer. He also had other options for work; he did not have to be a cop or federal agent. He would talk to Jordan about it tonight.

He was pulled from his musings when Jordan’s phone rang. He half listened to the conversation she was having as he was double checking a cold case file he had been working on for several days. He heard her tell him and Kate to gear up, and before he realized it, he was at the elevator on Jordan’s six like always.

“What do we have Boss?”

“Dead Petty Officer at a club near DuPont Circle.”

“I’ll call Ducky,” Tony was removing his phone to get Ducky the information.

Gibbs nodded to him.

The crime scene was a mess, the Petty Officer had been killed sometime the night before and dumped in a back alley. Gibbs had gone to interview the surrounding area business owners and employees. Tony and Kate were collecting evidence when Tony heard gunfire. He quickly pulled his service weapon and was headed out of the alley toward the sound. What he saw when he got there made his blood run cold. Jordan was holding her gun on some guy who was also pointing his weapon at Jordan. Tony pulled himself together and luckily for him the guy’s back was to him. He very quietly approached keeping Kate in his periphery as she approached as well.   Tony was able to get the jump on the guy and had him quickly cuffed and being read his rights.

As soon as Tony could, he looked for Jordan and found her holding her arm. He walked over to check on her.

“Boss, you okay?”

She shook her head. “I’m bleeding Tony,” she moved her hand, and he could see that she had been shot in the arm. It didn’t look too bad, but it needed medical attention. Tony pulled her out of the alley and shouted for Ducky. Ducky came quickly and was checking Jordan over, while Tony was on the phone. Tony was barely holding himself together, but he needed to get more agents down here because he was escorting Jordan to the hospital and he knew that Kate was too new of an agent to handle the scene. When he was done, he walked back over to where he had left Jordan and Ducky. He could hear Ducky telling Jordan that she would need stitches when they got back to NCIS.

“No,” Tony said.

“Excuse me, Anthony?” Ducky replied.

“No, she is going to the hospital to be checked out, and I’m taking her,” Tony’s tone of voice made it clear it was not a suggestion.

“DiNozzo, Ducky can take care of it when we get back. I don’t need the hospital.”

Tony stalked over to Jordan and got in her face. “This is not a discussion Jordan. You. Are. Going. To. The. Hospital. I don’t give a fuck what you think you need right now. I need to know you are all right and after I know that we are having a very long discussion.”

Ducky had never seen Tony so furious, and he was a bit stunned by Tony’s use of Jordan’s name. Something was going on with these two. Before Ducky could speak again, Tony turned to him and Kate.

“Kate you have the scene until Balboa gets here. Once he is here help his team process the scene. Write your report on the incident with Gibbs and have it on my desk by tomorrow morning. Ducky this is Balboa’s case now report your findings to him, tell Abby the same.”

Ducky and Kate were so shocked by Tony’s behavior they just nodded their head. Jordan; however, was not going to let Tony give her case away.

“DiNozzo, it is not you’re…”

Tony turned on Jordan faster than a snake, “don’t…Don’t you fucking dare Jordan…this is not just about you anymore. I have a stake in this. Fuck…you could have been killed. Right now, I’m so furious that…damn it Jordan.”

Tony was shaking with fear and anger, and Jordan had never seen him like this before. She finally realized what she was putting him through. She closed her eyes and decided that her pride was not worth what she was doing to him.

“Okay, Tony. You’re right. I’ll go to the hospital. I…I…”

“Not now Jordan, later,” Tony said flatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know that I kind of made Gibbs and Tony go OOC in this one, but I personally think that Tony would have behaved this way. So I hope it didn't go too far.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. First post for today 5/15.

The car ride to the hospital was thick with tension. Tony kept his eyes on the road and refused to look towards Jordan. Jordan was in silent contemplation. She knew that after today she would not be able to stay in the field. She was also aware that she’d been avoiding the issue by not discussing it with Tony, but she just didn’t want her life to change. She slowly moved her hand down to her stomach, and she could feel her abdomen rounding already. The doctor had told her that it was possible for her to start to feel the first movements in just a few weeks, but not to worry if it didn’t happen right away. When she felt movement would that make it all real to her? Right now, all she could think was that Tony was right and they really did need to have a lengthy discussion.

Once at the hospital, she had been escorted to an exam area in the emergency department. They had wanted Tony to stay out in the waiting area, but he just glared at the nurses and even the security guard. Jordan thought it would be better to just let him back with her. They had been waiting for nearly thirty minutes when the doctor came into their area. He nodded his head to them.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Michaels. Let me have a look.” He quickly looked at the wound. “The bullet did very little damage. You’re lucky it just grazed your arm. I’ll have one of the nurses come and clean it up, get you a local and we can give you a few stitches.”

“She’s pregnant,” Tony gritted out.

“Excuse me?” Doctor Michaels said quickly rechecking Jordan’s intake chart. “I’m sorry I…ah…yes. Well, I would like to consult with your OB on your condition. We still will have to clean and stitch the wound. The local shouldn’t be a problem they are usually considered safe, but I’ll contact your doctor to confirm what the recommendation would be. Someone will be with you soon.”

“Tony,” Jordan tried as soon as the doctor left.

“Jordan right now I’m just upset, and I’m worried. I just need to cool off, before we talk. When this is done, I’ll take you home, and I’m going to go back to work. I’ll be spending the night at my apartment. I think we both need some space to think and cool off because if I start to talk right now, I’ll start yelling and get really pissed. I…” Tony seemed to run out of words.

Jordan was shocked by what Tony had said. Since he had proposed he hadn’t spent one night at his apartment. She even had thought Tony was considering selling it. Maybe he was right, though this would give her time to think about what she wanted to do. She was worried though because she had never seen Tony so angry or scared.

“Tony, may I say something?”

Tony considered her and nodded his head.

Jordan took a deep breath “I’m sorry, Tony. I love you, please remember that.”

Tony just cocked his head to the side and looked at her like she was some experiment he was pondering. He closed his eyes for a moment when he opened them some of the anger was gone from them. He stood and moved closer to her bed, and he gently kissed her forehead.

“I know, baby. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Tony too over the top.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. This is the second post for today 5/16.

After Tony dropped Jordan off at her house and made arrangement to bring her dinner and her prescription he went back to work. He had an incident report to file and a report on the arrest to write as well. Tony was still upset but no longer furious, and he planned to talk to the director as soon as he could. He entered the bullpen and headed straight to his desk to start his report. He saw that Kate was at her desk already. He nodded to her and quickly turned to his computer to begin working. He knew Kate probably had questions, but right now he just didn’t have answers for her.

He finished up his reports, printed them out and headed up to the Director’s office. The director’s secretary practically waved him in as soon as she saw him. Tony entered the director’s office and found him behind his desk.

“Agent DiNozzo.”

“Director, here are my reports on the incident that happened. Agent Gibbs is at home for the rest of the day. She will be returning tomorrow. I…Sir, I need to report something. Agent Gibbs and I have been in a relationship for a while now. I want you to understand sir that I pursued her; she did not pursue me. I asked her to marry me several weeks ago, and she said yes. I would like to explain more, but I believe the rest needs to come from Agent Gibbs herself.”

The Director sighed, “DiNozzo, what am I going to do?”

“I have a suggestion sir, but I would rather wait until Agent Gibbs is available to discuss it.”

Director Morrow narrowed his eye, “I have never known Gibbs to not be at work, even when she’s been shot. In fact, I’ve never known her to give up a case if she isn’t ordered to. What is going on DiNozzo?”

Tony sighed, “give me a second sir.” Tony pulled out his phone and called Jordan. Once she answered, he explained the situation to her. He could tell that she did not want him to inform Morrow of the situation, but she understood that Morrow would probably not wait until tomorrow.

“Alright Jordan, if you’re sure. Bye, I’ll see you later. Sir, Agent Gibbs has asked that I inform you of the entire situation. Agent Gibbs is pregnant, sir.”

“What?” Morrow practically shouted.

“Pregnant, sir,” Tony repeated.

“I heard you the first time, DiNozzo. How…no never mind I know how. I assume that you are the father.”

Tony tried to hide his pride at that, “yes, sir I am.”

“And only you and Gibbs currently know about this and your relationship,” it was more of a statement than a question.

“Yes, sir. Agent Todd and Doctor Mallard may suspect something, but they do not have confirmation. They heard me argue with Gibbs before taking her to the hospital.”

“They’ll probably think that you were just standing up to her finally. Alright, she cannot be in the field any longer. I’ll assign her to desk duty and to assist in MTAC when appropriate. I do not want to fire her or for that matter you. Right now, you two are my best agents, but you cannot be on the same team any longer. You’ll need to get Agent Todd ready to take over as SFA for when you move teams after the baby is born. I’ll assign a Probie to your team for now. You will take over as lead until Gibbs is able to return to field duty. I will have to put an official reprimand in both of your files, but hopefully, that will be as far as it goes. Agent Gibbs can remain at her current desk for now. She is not to go out in the field, is that understood Agent DiNozzo.”

“Clearly, sir. If I can make a recommendation as to the Probie agent, I would like to recommend Agent Timothy McGee out of Norfolk. Gibbs and I were discussing bring him on the team once we had Kate up to speed, but perhaps now would be a good time. And he has worked with us before.”

“I’ll check him out DiNozzo. And DiNozzo I do not want you two to bring your personal business into this building. If you are having an argument keep it at home, is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Tony quickly left Morrow’s office after that. He headed back to his desk to finish up what work he had left. He told Kate that he would see her tomorrow and that Gibbs would be returning in the morning. He grabbed his bag and made his way to the elevator. He was in his car and headed to pick up Jordan’s prescriptions and dinner; he hoped that she had gotten some rest while he was busy with the Director.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.
> 
> So, I think that Tony may have come off a little bit controlling in the last few chapters. I hope that this chapter will explain some of his behavior as well as Gibbs'. I have to admit that it is really hard to keep Gibbs in character, but still give her some feminine traits. I can't imagine a female Gibbs being exactly like a male Gibbs, for one her life experiences would be different. I think I will have to do a back history on this Gibbs, just probably not in this story.  
> Sorry if anyone finds this out of character for Gibbs and Tony, but they are really hard to write.

Jordan was asleep when Tony got to her house. He put the food away for later and went to curl up with her on the bed. He stripped to everything but his underwear and tee shirt. He slipped in between the sheets and moved closer to Jordan. He nuzzled the back of her neck and wrapped his arms around her as he whispered apologies for being an ass. Tony drifted off to sleep, when he woke sometime later he felt Jordan entwining their fingers together.

“Sorry, Jordan,” Tony said.

“I know Tony. I’m sorry too. I should have been more aware of the situation, and honestly, I would not have let another agent do what I have been doing. I should at least not be going out in the field until after the baby is born. If we weren’t MCRT, it probably wouldn’t be so bad, but we deal with all the hazardous cases. I…Tony…I just don’t know what to do, and now I’m crying, and I hate crying.”

Tony sighed and moved so he could face Jordan, “look, I went overboard as well. I want to wrap you up and not let you get a scratch on you, but that is not you. And I love you, even the stubborn parts. I think we need to talk about what we want and what our expectations are. I want this, you, me, baby, family the whole thing, but I don’t want to smother you or make you give up what you love to do. How about we heat up dinner and we can sit and talk about some of this alright?”

“I thought you were going to spend the night at your apartment?”

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, “yeah, okay I was an ass. If you want me to go there, I will, but I will stay here if that is what you want.”

She scooted as close to him as possible and kissed him softly, “stay.”

Tony kissed her back and extracted himself from the bed, he helped Jordan get up as well. They made it down to the kitchen and Tony pulled the food out of the refrigerator and turned the oven on to reheat it. He found Jordan’s medicine and handed it to her. He noticed that she turned her nose up at it, but she did take it. He also saw that she looked like she had a headache. It hit him all at once, “Jordan have you stopped drinking coffee?”

“Yes,” she grumbled.

“I was reading that it would probably be better to tapered off the caffeine, instead of going cold turkey. It could help keep you from getting the headaches.”

“The doctor told me to that I could taper off, but…”

“You never can do anything the easy way can you,” Tony chuckled at her.

She scowled at him.

“Not picking on you. Here let me make some coffee, and we can eat dinner.” Tony finished getting dinner together and got the coffee going. He knew it would be better to get her off of it all together, but small steps might just be best for her. Once dinner was heated and, on the table, they sat to eat it. Once they were done with dinner and the dishes cleaned up Tony pulled Jordan to the couch and sat down next to her.

“So, this is where we must talk, right?” Jordan said.

“Yeah, I know this is not your favorite thing to do, but I think we need it. Want to go first?” Tony asked.

“No, but I might as well. I’m terrified of all of this. You, the baby, us…everything. I know I said yes when you asked me to marry you, but that even terrifies me. Three times and I haven’t gotten it right once…I don’t want to screw this up. I want this though…I don’t think I have ever wanted anything more. You are right about me being in the field, I can still work, and I intend to, but going out to unsecured locations is just not safe. I am sorry that I scared you today, but this whole thing is so new to me. I want to marry you, and I want this baby. I want you to move in here, I don’t like it when you aren’t here. I want to continue to work after the baby comes. I was pissed at you for dictating to me what I was going to do, but at the same time it was probably the right thing to do.”

“Wow, that’s a lot for you to say,” Tony smiled at her while she slapped the back of his head. “Sorry, boss. I love you Jordan. I want this, all of it. I’m willing to do what you want, but I will not allow you to put yourself or the baby at unnecessary risk. If something happened to either of you, that would…I couldn’t handle that Jordan. I admit that I was an ass today, but all I could think was that I could have lost both of you and I was terrified. Jordan, I…my mother’s dead and my father is so not in the picture…so you and the baby are all I have. I admit that I will probably go overboard in wanting to spoil both of you, but I never got to have a dad, not like other kids. Well, not after my mom died, I want to be there for our kid and you. I so do not want to be my dad. Can you forgive me?”

Jordan smiled at him, “already forgiven, Tony. Can you forgive me for being stubborn?”

Tony smirked back at her, “that’s one of the things I love about you, your stubbornness.” Tony pulled her to his side, and she cuddled up to him while they sat in silence until Jordan started to yawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I did do some research on pregnant federal law enforcement agents. Gibbs can of course retain her job; however, if she is at risk or puts other agents at risk or the public she would be assigned to 'pregnancy duty.' One thing she would not be able to do is fire a weapon with traditional ammunition and clean said weapon with traditional cleaning chemicals. There are accommodations that can be made, but I figured with what MCRT responds to in the show a pregnant agent just wouldn't be feasible for field duty. To many chances of being injured and a risk to the baby.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Tony was already at work when Jordan arrived; he knew she had an appointment with the Director this morning. He hoped that their discussion last night helped clear up some of their issues; however, he was aware that they still had problems, but he hoped with some work they could get through them. He noticed that Kate still wasn’t in yet and as they had handed off yesterday’s case to Balboa’s team Tony was working on cold cases. With Gibbs unable to do field work, Tony would need to get Kate set up as SFA, and he planned to start that when she arrived.

Tony figured he wouldn’t see Jordan wearing her ring, but he was shocked to see it on her finger. He would have smiled, but he didn’t want a head slap, so instead, he did a little happy dance inside. He figured that the situation with Jordan would become problematic as others found out about them, but Tony really didn’t care. He could deal with the comments, and he knew that Jordan would just glare everyone into submission. Kate was so new to the team that Tony was worried she would make some comment about Jordan and him being together. Tony was determined to make positively sure that when he left or was reassigned to a new team, Jordan’s six would be covered. If Tony had to, he would quite NCIS to stay in the area; he always had offers from other agencies so that would not be an issue.

Jordan returned to her desk after her meeting with the Director; she looked a bit upset, but he didn’t want to make a scene, so he figured it would be better to wait until he could get her alone and find out what was wrong. Tony and Kate were working on cold cases for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, the day seemed to drag on; Tony kept looking at his computer for the time. He really was becoming concerned with the people he was working with; no one had noticed Jordan’s ring, and it was not a small one. Of course, they could all fear that she might drop kick their asses so that might be why too. Kate finally said something to Jordan and Tony was sitting on the edge of his seat waiting to hear the answer.

“Gibbs, did you get engaged or is that an old ring?”

Jordan blinked at Kate, Tony didn’t know what Jordan would say but, “my house. Eight o’clock. Team meeting. DiNozzo tells Abby and Ducky. See you then,” was not it. Tony blinked as Jordan swept out of the bullpen on her way to the elevator.

Kate turned to Tony, “what was that about?”

“Not sure. Just be there. I’ll tell Ducky and Abby. See you at Gibbs’.”

“Yeah, see you,” Kate replied as Tony headed down to tell the others. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Tony pulled up to Jordan’s house wondering what she had planned. He didn’t have a problem with going public, but she could have warned him first. He was just grateful that he was the first one there; he opened the door, which was unlocked, that was going to change soon.

“Jordan?” he called out.

“In the kitchen,” she replied.

Tony went into the kitchen and found Jordan sorting bags of take-out food. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

“Just thought everyone might be hungry,” she said.

“Jordan, what’s going on in that head of yours?” Tony questioned.

Jordan sighed, “Tony…I…it’s just not…I’m not…fuck.”

Tony gave Jordan a big broad smile, “you have such a difficult time expressing yourself. It’s cute when you can’t get the words out.” Tony knew the head slap was coming even before it connected with his head; he pulled her towards him and hugged her tight.

“Jordan, baby. I know something is bothering you. What is it?”

“The Director and SecNav apparently spoke last night about ‘my’ situation. SecNav wants to give you the team on a permanent basis.”

“What,” Tony practically shouted into Jordan’s ear. “No, I will take over temporarily, but it’s your team Jordan, and I don’t want it unless you want to give it up.”

“No, I want to keep the team.”

“Then that’s what will happen, sweetheart. I will not take it on permanently, and they cannot make me. I may not have said it Jordan, but if we need me to, I will resign and take care of the baby. Honestly, I would be happier if one of us wasn’t in law enforcement with a kid; I won’t quit if you don’t want me to, but you are going to have to talk to me.”

“Yeah, I know, not my best thing. The team is going to be here shortly. I thought that we should break the news to the team together” Jordan said hesitantly.

“Yeah, probably a smart idea as I don’t think you can hide the pregnancy too much longer. So you still want to marry me?” Tony asked hesitantly.

She smacked him on the back of the head, “dumb ass, of course, I still want to marry you.”

Tony leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips, but she pulled him into a much more passionate kiss that had his toes curling and really wishing no one was coming over. They kissed for a bit until they heard gasps behind them. Tony slowly pulled out of the kiss and rested his forehead on Jordan’s, closing his eyes to regain his composure before he turned to face the music.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Jordan pushed Tony away from her gently and looked around him to see Kate, Abby, and Ducky all staring at them with wide eyes. She could see the hurt in Ducky and Abby’s eyes and if she was not mistaken anger in Kate’s. She figured that it was better to face the music all at once than to do it one by one. She smiled at them, “I have dinner.”

Tony had turned around and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to keep her close. She knew at that moment, she would always have his support even if others would cast her aside. “I…um, well I guess you all figured out one thing I wanted to tell you.”

“Gibbs, you and Tony were…are…” Abby gave herself a head slap and shook her head, “you’re together. Gibbs, you and Tony are together,” Abby squealed at them; she ran over and hugged them both.

Well at least Abby forgave them; Ducky still looked hurt, and Kate looked angrier by the minute. “Abby can’t…breathe” Tony said next to her.

Abby pulled away from him with an apologetic glance, “sorry, Tony.”

“It’s okay Abby.”

“Yes, Abby, Tony and I are together. We have been for a while now,” Jordan said.

“Why don’t we sit, and you guys can ask questions?” Tony offered.

“How long is ‘a while’ Jordan?” Ducky questioned.

“Since just after Tony’s first year at NCIS, so close to a year and a half,” Jordan answered.

“And you never thought to inform me of your change in relationship?” Ducky responded coldly.

Tony raised an eyebrow at Ducky’s tone and statement, “didn’t think it would be any of your business, Ducky,” Tony stated just as coldly. He wasn’t going to let anyone make Jordan feel guilty about a mutual decision to keep their relationship quiet.

Before Ducky could respond, Jordan stepped in, “Ducky, Tony’s right, our relationship isn’t anyone’s business, but ours. The only reason we are talking about it now is that we won’t be able to hide it anymore.”

“You’re getting married,” Kate said flatly, “Tony’s the one that gave you a ring. How is this not our business? Well, maybe not Ducky and Abby’s, but how is not mine? I work with you two out in the field, I trust you two to have my back. And don’t you remember this is what got me fired from my last job? Having an affair with a co-worker is bad, but one that you work with out in the field is just wrong.” Kate was getting angrier and angrier the more she spoke, Tony could see that a dangerous explosion was coming.

“Kate you might want to calm down,” Abby tried, but Kate turned, narrowed eyes toward Abby, “how can you tell me to calm down? Those two could have a fight, and it could get me hurt or better, yet Gibbs could catch Tony cheating and…” was all Kate got out before Tony had slammed his hand down on the table.

“Hold it right there, Agent Todd; I have never let our relationship get in the way of our job. Not once. Yesterday was an exception, and I had a damn good reason for it. We talked about it last night, and it will not be a problem anymore. For the record Agent Todd, I never have, and I will never cheat on Jordan. I have never cheated on anyone that I was in a serious relationship with. I may flirt, but that is as far as it goes.”

Kate swallowed nervously, she had never seen Tony so pissed off before. “I just think that it…” she stammered out.

“I also invite you over because I’m pregnant and Tony asked me to marry him, and I said yes,” Jordan said in a rush hoping they would only pay attention to the last part of her sentence. That hope was dashed when Abby squealed and jumped up to hug them again.

“Abby, can’t…breathe…” Gibbs said.

“Oh, sorry Gibbs. I’m just so excited. A baby. A cute miniature Tony-Gibblet. Maybe Tibblet…Oh, I like that, a Tibblet. You’re having a Tibblet.”

Tony just rolled his eyes at Abby’s excitement, but Jordan scowled at her, “Abby, you are not calling our child a ‘Tibblet.’”

“But Gibbs,” Abby whined, “what am I supposed to call the baby if I can’t call it a Tibblet?”

“Fine, just not around me,” Gibbs said with a small smile on her face.

“What about the team?” Kate asked.

“Well, right now I’m on Maternity Duty. I spoke to the Director, and he was willing to revoke his order that I do not go into the field anymore; however, I chose to ask for Maternity Duty because of the type of situations we get ourselves in. I will be able to still interview witnesses if it’s a secure scene. He is giving me the discretion over when and where. Technically, Tony will be taking over the team until I’m able to return to full duty. When I return to full duty, Tony will be moved to another team, and Kate will take over as my new Senior Field Agent. I plan to work for as long as I can before the baby comes.”

Everyone was staring at Gibbs, not because of what she said, but how much she spoke. She rolled her eyes, “yes, I can and do talk. I just prefer not to,” she huffed.

After the questions were answered, they sat down and had a quiet, thoughtful dinner. When the others left Tony followed Jordan up the stair to her bedroom. He had more he wanted to talk to her about, but he figured it could wait until later. He knew she had reached her limit of speaking for the day, possibly for the week.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine feedback is welcome. This is a new chapter. (3/23/18)

Jordan was shocked when Tony asked her about just getting married at the courthouse instead of a large wedding. She figured that he would want to invite some of his relatives since it was his first marriage, but he just shrugged his shoulders and said he would do whatever she wanted.

She was running late and sped into the parking lot of the courthouse to find Tony waiting by his car for her. Carefully extracting herself from her car, she marched over to Tony and stood defiantly in front of him. To Tony’s credit, he didn’t mock her.

“You look beautiful, sweetheart,” he said.

“Really?” Jordan asked with hesitancy.

“Yes, but you didn’t have to wear a dress; I know how uncomfortable you are with them.”

“Are you ready?” LJ asked, instead of acknowledging his comment.

“Yeah, Abby and Fornell are waiting inside for us. I still don’t know why we had to ask Fornell to be a witness,” Tony grumbled.

“You are not jealous of Tobias, are you?” Jordan asked mockingly.

“No, I just think Ducky should have been invited instead,” Tony replied.

“I did invite him; he refused. As for Tobias, he is my friend. I have never wanted to date the man.”

“Okay.”

***

"Wow, Gibbs, if I'd known you cleaned up that nice, I'd have asked you out years ago," Tobias joked as LJ and Tony approached him and Abby.

Jordan rolled her eyes at her old friend, "don't start Tobias."

"Did Tony just growl at Fornell?" Abby asked with wide eyes.

"DiNozzo, stop. Fornell was joking. Stop acting like a caveman," Jordan said to her fiancé.

"Sorry, Jordan."

"Don't apologize to me, I wasn't the one you were scaring."

"Sorry, Fornell," Tony apologized abashed.

"Forgiven, DiNozzo. You two ready to get married?"

"Yep," Tony replied.

***

Tony and Jordan stood in front of the officiant as he asked if they had their own vows.

 

"Tony, I never thought in a million years that I would be getting married again. Three times should have been enough, but then I met you, and everything changed. I can't promise you anything but my love and fidelity. I love you, Anthony Dominic DiNozzo."

"Jordan, when I tackled you in that ally in Baltimore I knew one day I would marry you. I fell for you, hard, literally. You are my best friend, my lover, and the soon-to-be-mother of my child. I won't promise you anything less than my love and fidelity. I love you, Lareina Jordan Gibbs."

"Do you, Lareina Jordan Gibbs, take Anthony Dominic DiNozzo to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer and poorer, till death do you part?" the officiant asked.

"I do," Gibbs said.

"Repeat after me; with this ring I do thee wed."

"With this ring I do thee wed," Gibbs replied as she slid a ring onto Tony's ring finger.

"Do you, Anthony Dominic DiNozzo, take Lareina Jordan Gibbs to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer and poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do," Tony answered.

"With this ring I do thee wed," the officiant said.

Tony repeated it as he slid Jordan's wedding ring onto her finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

The newly wedded couple kissed to the clapping of their two friends. When the couple turned, they found that Abby was wiping tears away and Tony was ecstatic to see that Ducky showed up at some point during the ceremony. Perhaps Jordan and the old M.E. could finally make-up.

***

"So, where are you going on your honeymoon, Jordan?" Tobias asked her during the private dinner Tony arranged at Jordan's favorite steakhouse.

"Ask Tony, he arranged everything."

"Sound about right. DiNozzo, where are you taking your lovely wife for your honeymoon?"

"Sailing," Tony said lifting his glass towards Fornell.

"We're going sailing? You rented a sailing boat?" Jordan asked surprised.

"Yeah, thought it might be our last chance to do that for a while," Tony said shrugging.

"Thank you, Tony," Jordan said as she sat down on his lap. She appreciated his thoughtfulness; none of her other husbands ever wanted to share in her love of the sea and sailing. One day she would build her own boat, and she and Tony would retire and sail the high seas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing weddings, I'm not sure I'll ever do it again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter. All mistakes are mine; feedback is welcome. Please tell me what you think. The last chapter should be posted by the end of this weekend.

It was official, Jordan was fat. She couldn’t see her feet; hadn’t been able to in months. She needed Tony’s help to tie her shoes, so she was wearing slip-on shoes to avoid the humiliation. Jordan couldn’t fathom why Tony found her attractive now, she felt like a whale. Hell, she looked like a whale. Two more weeks and her feet would be visible, and maybe she wouldn’t waddle when she walked. She hurt, that was all there was to it. Jordan had to take maternity leave early when her blood pressure wouldn’t go down, and her doctor was concerned for her and the baby. Luckily, her pressure returned to normal after she wasn’t working, so there wasn’t a need for bed rest or hospitalization.

After leaving work, Jordan found life dull, so she dusted off her mother’s old cookbook and tried learning how to cook; she was getting better, at least, she wasn’t burning everything that wasn’t cowboy steaks and potatoes. Tony never complained, he just kissed her and took her out to eat. He was the best husband ever. Right, that moment, Jordan was glaring at a pot roast that was slightly burnt, when did this become her life?

“Hey, Sweetheart, how was your day? Did you slay the evil pot roast?” Tony asked as his arm snaked around her middle and he rested his flat hand on her enormous belly.

“Not funny, Anthony. Why is this so fucking hard?” she said as she elbowed him, but he didn’t release her.

“I’m sorry, baby. I wasn’t making fun of you; it was a stupid joke. I know this is hard for you; forgive me?"

“I don’t think I want anymore, Tony.”

Tony would be happy when Jordan had the baby, and she started to make sense again. “Anymore what, honey?”

“Kids, keep up.”

“Oh, well, I think we should make it through having this one first before we decide on more, don’t you?”

“I guess. I’m just tired, Tony. I can’t sleep at night; I’m up half the night with heartburn and the other half I spend in the bathroom peeing. I never thought I could use the toilet that much in one lifetime. And I miss you.”

“Oh, Sweetheart, I know this is difficult for you; things will get better once the baby is born. I’ll be home with you for a few weeks before I have to return to work, and then once you are cleared, you will be back at NCIS.”

“Yeah,” Jordan sighed.

“Why don’t we go out for dinner?”

“I’m not all that hungry; I’d rather the two of us lie down. I’m just tired tonight.”

“Okay, why don’t you go upstairs and get comfortable while I lock-up down here?”

“Sure,” Jordan said as she trudged towards the stairs.

Tony smiled as his eyes followed his wife up the stairs; poor Jordan was exhausted from the pregnancy. He’d lay down with her and hope that she could get some actual sleep before the baby decided to wake her up. He preceded to lock the back door and turn off the lights; he checked that the basement light was off and he was walking towards the front door to double check that it was locked when he heard a knock. He didn’t want guests tonight, he hoped it wasn’t Abby. He opened the door to find an older gentleman with a plain cane and striking blue eyes.

“Can I help you?” Tony asked the man.

“I’m looking for my daughter, Lareina, is this her house?” the older man asked.

“Um, your Jordan’s father?”

“Yes, Jackson Gibbs. Who are you?”

“Oh, um, Anthony DiNozzo, Jordan’s husband.”

“Husband? She got married again and didn’t tell me?” Jackson said as he pushed passed Tony and started to call for Jordan. “Lareina, where are you girl?” Jackson shouted.

“Sir, perhaps you could come back tomorrow morning? Jordan just went to lay down, she hasn’t been feeling well,” Tony didn’t think a confrontation between this man and Jordan then was a good idea.

The sound of his wife shouting his name from the upstairs of their house had Tony sprinting up the stairs and into their bedroom to find his wife holding herself up against the bathroom doorway.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“Fuck, this hurts, Tony.”

“Jordan, what is wrong?”

“Contraction,” she said through clenched teeth.

“Okay,” Tony said as he crossed the room and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to help her to the bed. “Let’s get you to bed and start timing your contractions. The doctor said you would start having Braxton-Hicks contractions in anticipation of giving birth.”

“Right, she also said that laying down could help stop them.”

“Yeah, but if they don’t, we should continue to time them and if they get too close go to the hospital.”

“I’m sorry, Tony. I didn’t mean to scare you; I just panicked.”

“It’s alright, sweetheart. I love you,” Tony said as he helped situate Jordan in the bed. In Tony’s haste to get to his wife, he forgot about the old man that was down in their living room. It wasn’t until he heard a throat clearing that his memory returned. His head snapped to the bedroom door where Jackson Gibbs stood leaning on his cane.

“Dad? What the hell are you doing here?” Jordan snapped at her father.

Tony’s head swung back to his wife, and he wondered what the father and daughter relationship was like if Tony didn’t know that Jordan’s dad was alive. Jordan was aware that Tony’s father was alive; he had informed her of his existence before they married, but he also explained that father and son were estranged for reasons that he didn’t want to discuss at that time. Tony was brought back to the present when Jackson Gibbs spoke.

“I wouldn’t have had to come if you would have just returned my calls, Lareina.”

“If I had wanted to talk, I would have answered your damn calls in the first place. Fuck, I can’t do this right now,” Jordan said gripping Tony’s hand tight; he just trusted that she wouldn’t break any bones.

“What’s wrong with you, are you sick?” Jackson asked.

“No, pregnant,” Jordan said through clenched teeth.

“Pregnant? You said you’d never,” Jackson started to say but was cut off by his daughter.

“Tony, make him go away. I don’t want him here right now.”

“Alright, Jordan. I’m taking you to the hospital anyway. I’m worried about your contractions and your blood pressure.”

“Good idea, since my water just broke.”

“Shit, okay, I’ll grab your bag and then help you to the car,” Tony said as he rushed to their closet and grabbed Jordan’s bag that she had packed a few weeks earlier in anticipation of the baby’s delivery. He still had his keys and wallet on him, so he just helped his wife stand, and they brushed past Jackson Gibbs on their way towards the front door.

“What hospital are you going to?” Jackson asked.

“Inova Alexandria Hospital,” Tony shouted as he helped Jordan down the stairs and out the front door; he’d call Fornell to ensure the house was cleared and locked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hospital mentioned in the story is real and is in Alexandria, Va. (I found it online; I've never been to that hospital. I was too lazy to make-up a name, so I found a real one).


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome, so please let me know what you think. I hope everyone enjoyed it.

Twelve hours later, Tony kicked out everyone from Jordan's hospital room, including her father. Jordan was finally sleeping while Tony watched over her and their newborn son, Noah Lucas DiNozzo. Tony should be exhausted, but instead, he was fascinated by his son. At that moment, Noah was asleep in his father's arms while he watched over the baby's mother. Even with her dark, sweaty hair plastered to her head, Jordan was the most beautiful person Tony had ever seen. He was stupidly in love with both Jordan and Noah.

"You should get some sleep, Tony," Jordan whispered.

"Hey, do you need anything?"

"Yeah, I need to use the bathroom."

"Need some help?" Tony asked.

Jordan raised an eyebrow at him, "I think I'm capable of peeing on my own."

"I know that I meant, do you need any help getting up? I don't want you slipping."

"I think I can shuffle to the bathroom on my own, but thanks," Jordan said as she moved the covers off her legs and carefully stood. She shuffled to the bathroom; completing her business, she washed her hands and walked back to her bed. She looked at the bed and then looked at Tony, thinking maybe she did need some help to get back in the bed. Before she could say anything, Tony was up and helping her back into bed.

"Thanks," she said.

"Love you," Tony replied.

"Did you send everyone home?"

"Yeah, I told them they could all come by the house in a week and see you and the baby then. I didn't think you needed everyone hovering over you. You'll probably head slap me for hovering around you all week, as it is."

"Probably," Jordan said giving him a knowing smile. "Where did you send my dad?"

"With Ducky. He offered a room for him to stay in while he is here."

"You haven't asked me about him, yet."

"Figured you would tell me when you were ready," Tony said shrugging.

"No time like the present," Jordan said. "Do you think you can let me get through this without interrupting me?"

"Okay. I'll hold my questions or comments until after you are done," Tony said figuring it would help her to tell him.

"I always wanted to be a Marine sniper, but the US military didn't allow women to be snipers until just recently. I went to enlist right after I graduated from high school, and that was when I met him. His name was Shannon, and he was working as a recruiter at the Marine recruitment office. I let him talk me into waiting to join the Marines until after I went to college. He said I could be in the reservists or go the ROTC route if I was still interested in joining the Marines. I'm not sure what convinced me to listen to him, but I did. I had an academic scholarship for Penn State, and I took it; I majored in Criminology and Political Science. Right before school was to start for the year, Shannon showed up at my dad's store and asked me out on a date. I haven't a clue what possessed me to say yes, but I did, and by the end of my first year in college we were planning our wedding. We married over the summer and Shannon planned on finishing out his tour and getting out. He didn't want to have kids and be in constant danger and leave me with nothing. Things were good for us; my dad loved Shannon and couldn't wait until we were ready to have kids. I loved Shannon with everything I had, but everything changed.

It was my senior year of college and Shannon had been reassigned to Camp Lejeune the summer before. He didn't want me to stop my studies and transfer, so I stayed at Penn State. We thought we would have plenty of time together. I have numerous job offers in the DC area, and I planned on following Shannon down to Camp Lejeune once I graduated, but that never happened. He was killed in a training accident. At least that's what I was told.

I lost myself after Shannon died. I stopped talking to my father because he brought a date to my husband's funeral. I started drinking too much but managed to graduate on time. Six months after Shannon died, a NIS agent named Mike Franks showed up on my doorstep telling me that he was investigating my husband's death as a homicide. It turned out that Shannon witnessed a drug buy from some Marines and a drug dealer that went bad. The drug dealer was killed, and the two idiots decided to cover up their crime by killing my husband and making it look like a training accident. Unfortunately, Franks couldn't make the charges stick; he didn't have the forensic evidence to prove they killed them. The two men got off but died several months later in a car accident. Franks convinced me to join NIS, and I became his Probie until he retired," Jordan said.

"I'm so sorry, Jordan. Is that why your other marriages didn't work out because you are still in love with Shannon?" Tony asked even though he hated to know the truth.

"Probably. I was trying to recreate what I had with Shannon. I was still drinking and working too much to make them work. I never put effort into them, Tony. I should have told you this sooner."

"Yeah, you should have," he replied as he ran a hand through his hair. "I love you, Jordan, but I can't be a substitute for your dead husband."

"No, Tony, you're not a replacement for Shannon. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that still don't love Shannon because I probably always will, but what I said when we married was true. I love you, Tony. I want us to be together forever. Please don't leave," Jordan begged.

"Hush, Sweetheart, I'm not leaving you. I need you to understand that I will not be a substitute for Shannon. I have my issues with family and past relationships to deal with, but you and Noah are mine forever. Now, why don't we get some sleep and we can talk again later."

"Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You just had a baby, and your hormones are probably going haywire," Tony said giving his wife a mischievous smile.

Jordan rolled her eyes at him but returned the smile and scooted down the bed to make herself more comfortable for sleep.

 

Epilogue

Jordan never returned to NCIS and the MCRT; neither did Tony. After much discussion about the nature of working for NCIS on the MCRT, the new parents decided that they did not want to take the added risk of leaving their son orphaned. Neither wanted to quit working, so they took positions at FLETC training new agents. Balboa took over as head of the MCRT with Kate as his SFA and McGee the latest Probie on the team.

Someday Kate might make a good team leader, but Tony figured it would take a serious effort on her part. She was a good agent, but she lacked the skills to read people even if she was a profiler. McGee's computer skills were helpful, and he just needed someone to help him with his investigating skills. Tony believed that Balboa had a good team in Kate and McGee.

Tony convinced Jordan to start talking to her father again, and while it was not an instant renewal of a father and daughter bond, it was a start. Jackson and Jordan were having a conversation with each other frequently, and Jackson started visiting Tony and Jordan for holidays.

As for Tony's father, well, that was another story for another time.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story. I'm not sure if I'll ever revisit this universe again. I might, but it won't be for a while as I want to finish my other stories and I have several other ideas floating around in my head that I want to write.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing with Gibbs' age in this. Gibbs will be younger. Also, some characters will get a gender change to suit the story.


End file.
